


A Caught Little Demon

by TheTwoMermaids



Series: Sort of an AU idk what to call it Lily Help [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Crushes, Dom/sub, F/F, Makeshift everything because Riko hasn't yet invested in proper gear, Master/Pet - Freeform, Masturbation, Petplay - Freeform, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, riko is sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoMermaids/pseuds/TheTwoMermaids
Summary: Finally, Riko has the house to herself-Admin Nyo





	A Caught Little Demon

She checked, double-checked, and even triple-checked to make sure that no one would be there as she slid the books out of their hiding place. Making her way to the bed, sketchbook already lying open for any … ideas she might happen across, Riko went through the list again in her head. Chika was out with You, spending some quality time with her friend after her excitement over ‘the new student’ rubbed off. Her house was empty, mother out to see an art gallery or something of the sort with her own friends, and wasn’t expected to have any other visitors until late that evening. Kanan, Dia, and Mari were out on a date, though she didn’t think that they would disturb her anyhow. Then again, it was Mari she was thinking of. It was good to be cautious. She didn’t expect Hanamaru or Ruby to check in on her, and that just left the one person Riko would be thinking of as she flipped through the yuri.

Yoshiko Tsushima.

Of course, she had no way of knowing what that girl was up to. Not without asking, of course, and she was much too shy to do something so shameless. After all, whatever the ‘fallen angel’ would be doing would only fuel her fantasies, and how was she supposed to ask what her plans were when that was her intention? She was already too embarrassed to even call the girl when they weren’t in their Guilty Kiss chat, or discussing things with other members of Aqours.

But … the thought of talking to her alone set Riko’s heart racing. She didn’t even have to open a book to imagine the scenario.

_It was after class, no. After practice. Everyone had left, going out for some sort of ice-cream. Riko had wanted to go, but Yoshiko stayed back, and it was only right of her to do the same._

_“Lily.” Her voice was breathless, the sweat from their practice giving an unholy sheen to the fallen angel’s already bright white skin. She must have been working really hard that day, going the extra mile in their exercises to make sure they would look great at their next show. It also had the effect of making_ her _look great, nice body starting to tone up from all of her efforts. Riko knew she shouldn’t stare, but her eyes were already wandering up and down Yohane’s form. Her cheeks had turned red from the view, but as she stared into the violet orbs of her classmate’s, the blush only deepened._

_There was something ferocious in those eyes as Yoshiko stepped forward. Riko instinctively stepped back, and they kept it up until her back hit the wall. An arm shot out and slapped against the spot right beside her head. While Riko may have jumped at the sudden attack of sorts, she didn’t move away from it. The other girl was close enough to feel the warmth of her breath as she leaned down, eyes closing and hand snaking up to hold her chin steady._

_They shared a passionate kiss, one that set Riko’s body aflame._

_But it wasn’t enough._

It wasn’t enough.

She opened her eyes and started looking through the pages, interested in finding something that would truly set off that fire in her. She had a few favorites, ones that would be perfect for the scenario. Or, better yet, a completely new one. Her fingers landed on a demon x angel fanfiction, one that she had picked up on impulse after seeing it and only being able to think of Yohane. Biting her lip, she skipped through the beginning. While backstory and character development were great, she wasn’t in the mood to stop and read it. Maybe another time, when she wasn’t already squirming for her crush.

Finding a good spot, she started to read, imaging herself and Yohane in place of the characters.

_“So you’ll sign the contract then?” A smirk befitting of the devil gleamed in the fiery light. Left with no choice, Riko nodded, holding out her hand to take the deal. But instead of a quill, she got a rough laugh, one that could send mountains to the ground and angels to the underworld._

_“Oh, that’s not how we sign our deals down here.” She was pulled into the demon without much warning, lips crashing against Yohane’s as she gasped and tried to take control. It was no use, however. The being was far too strong, using this strength to push her away and then down to the ground by her soft shoulders. “If you truly want to go through with this….” There was a dramatic pause as the shining violet orbs trailed down her body with hunger. When she spoke again, the demon’s voice was raspy, tail twitching behind her in anticipation._

_“Then you will spread your legs and allow me inside.”_

_There was no room for argument, leaving Riko to do as she was told. Her angel wings were pushed against the rocky floor, scratching and scraping them. She winced at the pain, but soon another feeling was distracting her. Yohane’s tongue was slowly making its way down her body. Her_ bare _body, Riko noted. When had that happened?_

_Before she could question things further, the demon flicked her tail against the angel’s breasts, drawing out a moan that she felt far too impure for making. There was that laugh again, this time impossibly lower and that much more lustful. “Are you enjoying this, my minion?”_

Oh god, the thought of being called Yohane’s minion brought feelings that were all too warm, and a bit too familiar. Her hands trailed up her own body, lightly mimicking the actions of the demon in the story as she took her clothes off. The cool air struck, but she was radiating enough heat on her own to feel fine with it. She was about to continue the story when she realized how quiet it all was. After breaking out of the zone, she began to feel a bit self-conscious of what she was doing. The best way to mask the shame, she figured, was to plug in her headphones and listen to their own Guilty Kiss album. Yohane’s voice was an added plus, and the sexual undertones of their music only improved the mood. She turned up the volume and started where she left off, hand ready for what would be coming next.

_Riko tried to cover up the growing blush with her hands, but Yohane was persistent. She let her hands grope at the angel’s chest as the spear-headed tail intentionally grazed a nipple, making the girl release another moan. The demon finally found the way to her destination, licking her lips with interest. “My my, it seems my minion is ready for me~” She gave a teasing kiss to her clit, making her prey squeal._

“P-please Yohane!”

Riko dropped the book, her sudden cry shocking her almost as much as it embarrassed. She was grateful that no one was there, otherwise-

“Lily?”

_Oh no._

She didn’t want to look, didn’t want to confirm her ultimate fear. That her crush, that she was just fantasizing about, was standing there, watching. Instead, Riko closed her eyes, removed her hands from herself, and tried to be as still as possible.

The music was still loud, banging into her ears with ferocity. Could Yoshiko hear it from there? Could she hear her own voice echoing from the headphones, surely helping contribute to the other girl’s shameless desires? Oh, she would never hear the end of it after this. She would be kicked out of Aqours, kicked out of Guilty Kiss. Heck, Mari was the director; if she truly disapproved, she could kick Riko out of school altogether. How would she explain that to her parents? Would they get a note saying that she had been caught masturbating to the thought of one of her classmates? She could only gulp and wallow in the shame as she tried to turn off the damned music.

Still caught in it, and her own head, she didn’t hear Yoshiko approaching until she cracked open an eye and saw the woman standing before her. Except those violet eyes weren’t looking at her; instead, they were scanning the pages of the exposed fanfiction. The redhead froze, eyes widening. What on Earth was the girl doing? Was she gaining more evidence to prove how twisted Riko really was? Was she hoping that “Yohane” was just a name in a story, completely unrelated to her own, so her calling it out was fine?

The more Yoshiko looked at the book, the more self-conscious she was starting to feel. If her nudity wasn’t already obvious, the harsh air hitting her body as it calmed down ensured she was hyper-aware of the state she was in. Her legs were still wide open, so she snapped them shut and starting to curl in on herself, trying to hide what she could as if that would take away what the other girl had already seen.

After a few moments, the fallen angel simply nodded, seemingly to herself, before putting the book down. The expression she held as she finally faced Riko was nothing short of chilling, a devilish smirk mocking her in the worst (or best) of ways.

“Would my little demon Lily wish for the great Fallen Angel Yohane to do these things to her~?”

Silence.

Riko gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water trying desperately to breathe. What finally came out was a collection of sputters and sounds that weren’t quite words, but more like comical sound effects for a B-rated movie.

“Y-you, pldst ah- eh, and-and me? Doo tho-h-h-ose thlings? Uhurs?”

Yoshiko frowned, her brow furrowing ever so slightly. “You’re going to have to speak clearly, the great Yohane can’t understand such mortal babble.” She glanced down at the book again as if nothing had happened, while Riko was trying desperately to contain herself. Continuing on, the fallen angel turned the page with a look of interest flashing on her face. “I think some of these things are definitely possible, at least, for a wonderful being such as myself, to accomplish. If that is what you desire, of course.” Her voice was cautious towards the end, as if testing the boundaries. Riko just nodded, hands clasped over her mouth to try and keep from making a fool of herself. Yohane gave a small smile. “Is there anything else that my little demon might desire?” The question, much like the first, threw her off guard, but this time, the pianist took the time to collect herself before responding.

Squeaking, she forced the words out. “I don’t mind being, well, um, tied- being tied up. And uh, p … punished? If you want, if you want to of course! You don’t, don’t have to….” She was far from able to make eye contact, shrinking against the wall as much as she could as she waited to hear what the other girl would say.

“Hm. I suppose that’s fitting. And what punishment does my Lily want for when she misbehaves?” Riko gulped, mouth dry. “S-spanking is fine….” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her friend nod. “Alright. But I have one condition.” This perked her up. A condition? The thought of rules excited her, but this felt different. Like this was going to be something she really shouldn’t try and break. “Refer to me as Yohane, not that other cursed name that you mortals call me by. Mistress and Master will also do just fine. Now, do you wish to begin?”

Riko was surprised, but nodded to both the condition and the question. If that was what Yos-Yohane wanted, then she would do so. Maybe she had never given enough thought as to why her friend wanted to be called that in the first place. Did she really hate her name that much? She made a mental note to ask the rest of Aqours to consider calling their classmate by her preferred name. Regardless of the reasons, it was only respectable to do so.

Yohane smile that bordered on nervous and glanced around the room. “Good. So where is your bondage gear?”

“My-I don’t have any of that stuff!” She gained enough confidence to unfold herself just a little, looking at the girl like she was insane. “Just because I fantasized about it doesn’t mean I was prepared for- for- you know!” The fallen angel nodded solemnly, then closed her eyes as if to think for a moment. “I suppose our clothes will do.”

“Our-”

Without another word, Yohane stripped. Her toned stomach came into view, along with small but sensitive-looking breasts, and shoulders that were ready to be bit down on. She’d never admit that she had a thing for all of the mentioned body parts, or that she was getting far too worked up just looking at them. Her previous … attempt had gone unfinished after all; Riko was hot and ready and far too embarrassed to do anything about it.

It didn’t seem that she would have to, though. Using her shirt, the other girl tied Riko’s wrists together, and using Riko’s shirt (found discarded somewhere between the dresser and the bed), did the same to her ankles. “Is my demon comfortable?” She nodded, testing the makeshift bonds. “One last thing….” Yohane shuffled through a bag she had apparently brought with her and abandoned before Riko had opened her eyes, and eventually pulled out a black and frilly collar. It hardly looked the part, seeming more like an accessory than a kinky item. Which made sense as she realized that it probably was just an accessory Yohane had just happened to bring with her. Looking at it from that perspective, Riko could definitely see how it fit with the girl’s style.

It was clasped on her neck, and though it might not have fit the bill, she couldn’t deny the look in her crush’s eyes. Half-lidded, staring intensely…. A blush had even formed on her face, like she was doing what the pianist had earlier; fantasizing about where to go from there.

“Ah!” She snapped out of it on her own, coughing as if to play it off like it had been nothing. “Now, let’s see…. Try to spread your legs.” Riko gulped. “S-so quickly?” Yohane’s eyebrows arched, her expression almost offended. “Would my little demon prefer something else?” The redhead tried to speak, unable to form the words. The command had definitely caught her off guard, although that really shouldn’t have been surprising given everything about the situation was unexpected. But she couldn’t help the disappointment at the idea of coming so quickly. How could she put it? Riko wanted to see how far Yohane would really go, how dirty the other girl truly was. She bit her lip, about to say something that might test the waters a bit, but it appeared such words were unneeded.

The fallen angel was gesturing for her to turn around, and that was an order she readily obeyed. Knowing, or rather _hoping_ , for what was coming, she even got into the right position. Her ass in the air, Riko held her breath as the girl spoke.

“If my demon is intent on being disobedient.” _Slap!_ “Then I will be forced to punish her.” _Slap!_

There was a growl in her voice as Yohane leaned forward, inches from Riko’s ear. “Is that clear?” 

She nodded. “Y-yes.”

 _SLAP!_ The hardest yet, Riko knew the hit would be stinging a long while after it landed. She closed her eyes and imagined how red her cheeks must be, how they would look with the fallen angel’s handprint slowly fading off of them. The thought got her far too excited, hips wiggling as she awaited the next spank. But a voice interrupted. “What do you call me?”

“M-mistress Yohane.”

“So what do you say?”

For a moment, she was about to beg, until her brain caught up with the situation. With a voice louder than most would expect, and almost bursting with red-hot determination, Riko declared, “I understand Mistress! Please continue punishing me for my actions!”

She couldn’t see, but she imagined that her mistress was nodding in approval. “Good girl. Keep this up, and I may reward you~” The idea of a prize awaiting her had Riko pulling against the restraints with vigor. What did the fallen angel have in store? And though she wouldn’t admit such things, she was a bit of a sucker for praise. She liked being acknowledged for good work, and if she could somehow keep up the good work enough that Yohane would reward her for it, then well. Who would honestly care that she got a little wet because of it?

Another slap hit her hard, having her moaning at the wall. She didn’t dare keep it in, knowing that her mistress would want to hear her scream. They kept at the punishment, pushing Riko far but not past her limit. When her behind was near raw, the fallen angel pulled away. A gentle tug at her hips told the pianist to turn around.

Yohane ran a hand through her hair, brushing a lock behind her ear before taking the lobe in her mouth. Her teeth grazed it lightly, tongue running circles over it and the skin connecting the ear to her head. Her breath was hot, making her shiver as she spoke. “I take it my little demon has learned her lesson?” She had to get in control of her breathing; she was probably panting too much to be considered attractive. Her mistress had given no such indication, and Riko would never say something like that aloud, but the little insecurities still made their way into her head. “Yes master!”

“Good, good. So is our Lily ready for her special treat?” She nodded, perhaps a little too vigorously. Her wetness was getting noticeable, sticking to the inside of her legs, but she wouldn’t dare finish herself off. The girl pulled away and smiled, petting Riko’s head before pushing her onto her back.

She wasn’t sure what to expect. As she watched, however, even Yohane seemed a bit flustered. The other girl licked her lips, taking a deep breath before climbing on top of her. Moving around, the fallen angel finally settled with her hips above Riko’s face. Concern flashed in Yohane’s eyes, outweighing the lust still burning. “Will you be able to breathe?” She lowered herself tentatively, adjusting slightly and keeping watch over her. The pianist nodded, unable to speak for obvious reasons.

When a hand found her hair, tugging upward, Riko flicked her tongue out and tasted the girl. It was somewhat sour, but not entirely bad. It definitely had a tang to it, that was for sure, but she found that she rather enjoyed the flavor.

A gasp encouraged her to continue, her tongue rapidly licking up her mistress’s juices. “I-inside.” There was desperation in Yohane’s voice, but it still held that cold tone, perfect for commanding minions like her who got chills from hearing it. Of course she obeyed; she was a good little demon after all. And how could a good little demon not enjoy the treat her master was giving her? The not-quite roleplay had her on edge, but it was a story she was more than willing to get lost in as she entered the womanhood of one Yohane Tsushima. “Good girl. My precious little Lily~” She was panting above her, face contorting with pleasure, pleasure that Riko was giving her. The praise and expressions urged her to keep it up, speeding up as she thrusted her tongue in, out, and all inside her mistress.

It didn’t take long. The girl must have been as worked up as Riko when she came in, because soon she was unraveling all over the redhead’s face. Her name was chanted as she licked her mistress through the orgasm, hands still bound awkwardly underneath her.

It took a minute for Yohane to catch back up, but she was sweet when she did. “You’re such a well-trained little demon.” On shaking legs, she crawled off of Riko, deciding to sit by her feet instead. The books still littered the bed, though a few had fallen off; she decided she could pick those up later as she sat up to face Yohane. “I enjoyed my treat, Master.” The compliment threw her mistress off guard, but only for a second. The fallen angel chuckled lowly.

“A very good demon indeed…. Perhaps you would like for me to return the favor?”

Well, Riko sure wasn’t going to say no to that. After all, it was what she had been anticipating for days now. To finally have some alone time, and be able to read her yuri without interruption…. Well, maybe her plans had changed a little, but she wasn’t complaining.

Her legs were untied and just as quickly spread apart. For a few heart-stopping moments, she could only stare at Yohane’s face as the girl gave every inch of her a good look. She was beginning to feel self-conscious - _What if she doesn’t like what she sees? Did I not shave well enough? When was the last time I shaved? Has she seen others before? Does she hate mine?_ \- when finally her classmate dipped down to taste.

“Strawberry….” She smacked her lips and gave Riko’s another quick lick.

“Huh?!”

Yohane smirked in response, moving up Riko’s body to hold her hands above her head. They were still tied, but the position that resulted from the movement definitely made things feel a lot hotter than they were before. The fallen angel’s chest was right in her face, but she could still look up to see the way those violet eyes shone as they stared her down. It was almost predatory, and it didn’t end when she bent back down to suck on her shoulder. One hand kept her in place, the other found her womanhood and began to test the waters. She pumped a finger in and out for good measure, then let two dive in. Riko’s hips jerked up, but Yohane’s body pushed them back down. “Stay still … I’ve got you my little demon.”

Her fingers sped up, and the fallen angel started to use her teeth to bite down on the pianist’s shoulder. She tugged at the hard muscle, licking and sucking wherever her mouth landed it seemed. The hand holding Riko’s trailed down to her breast, flicking the nipple before massaging it roughly. “Y-Yohane!” Her moans were echoing against the walls, and most definitely reaching the ears of a certain mistress. She was rewarded with a speedy pace, and a mouth moving to her other shoulder. “Ah, Mistress-”

“I’ve got you Lily.”

“I’m going to-”

She let out a cry, her body convulsing. The world went white with stars as she came, jolting against her mistress.

Her high lasted a few precious moments, body slumping as it ended. She breathed hard, staring up at Yohane, who had been staring back. Violet met yellow, and on an impulse, she kissed her crush.

In the back of her mind, she knew how messy she must’ve looked. Sweat coating her skin, hair like a bird’s nest, and Yohane’s come still slathered on her face. But the way she looked at Riko when they parted, the way she leaned in and kissed back and held her tight…. The pianist felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

When they stopped, the fallen angel took her place beside the other girl, smiling softly. There weren’t many words to be spoken as they leaned against each other, tracing shapes into their bare skin lightly.

Well, not many didn’t quite mean none at all.

“So.” She couldn’t help but smile. At the question, at the girl she loved, at the sex they had just had. But she still tried to fight it back, barely holding in a giggle as she asked, “How did you get into my house?”

This caught Yohane’s attention. “Oh! Your mom told me where to find the extra key. She said to make sure you ate something, since she was going to be out for the night. Maybe the morning, she said something about possibly staying over.” She was beginning to question her mom’s friends. “She called me because I was the only friend that she knew you had that was free. Told me I could stay the night here if it was okay with my parents.” Riko raised her eyebrows. “And can you?”

The fallen angel nodded, smiling. It seemed bright and genuine, like she had been hoping to spend time with Riko. Maybe not entirely like this, but she doubted that the girl would mind if it was. The beautiful smile soon turned into something more … sinister? She couldn’t quite place it, but Yohane wouldn’t meet her eye for a moment.

Soon, she found out why.

“But I guess I could leave, now that I know you’ve already had something delicious to eat~”

She grabbed a pillow and smacked Yohane’s head with it.

**Author's Note:**

> (also sorry for the random update, I was really tired when i wrote the notes and my keybord is acting up, so they came out really messy. wanted to clean that up and by clean up i mean deleting them)  
> -Admin Nyo


End file.
